Uniting the Past With the Present
by sinceresapphire
Summary: Sequel to Akin and Opposite Juxtaposition. You probably should read that first. Leah and Draco head to La Push to share news with those Leah left behind five years ago.
1. Part One

**DarkendRoseThorn: **So this is the sequel to Akin and Opposite Juxtaposition. I'm not sure what made me start this but here it is. It is going to be in three or four parts I think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. The plot however is mine thank you very much.

Enjoy!

"speech"

_thoughts_

* * *

She stood there, looking at her childhood home with a sense of trepidation. It has been five long years since she was last here and she was unsure of her welcome. She had left without a word and hasn't contacted them since then. She knew where she stood with them but still, she thought that her mom and brother deserved to know the truth. Unconsciously, her hand went to her stomach and she smiled. She was pregnant, something she never thought would have been possible. But she had stopped phasing about four years ago. She took a deep breath and looked at her companion. He smiled at her, something most people would never thought possible for him but spending these last three years with her had changed him. He grabbed her hand in a show of support. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door slowly opened and there stood the mother she had not seen in half a decade. "Leah?" Sue Clearwater asked not able to believe that her daughter who disappeared was standing in front of her.

"Hey Mom," replied Leah looking surprisingly meek. Suddenly she was wrapped in a tight hug by her mother. Leah had tears in her eyes because she didn't think she deserved the hug because of how the mother and daughter.

Sue pulled back from her daughter. She raised her hand to her Leah's face. "I've missed you so much sweetheart."

"I've really missed you too Mom. I'm so sorry for how I left and that I left in the first place but I had to." Spoke Leah softly.

"I know, honey, I know" commented Sue.

A cough broke the two women out of their revelry. Sue looked over and saw a tall and handsome blond man. He was well dressed and looked amused at being ignored by the pair.

"Dear, who is this?" Sue asked Leah who looked back at sheepishly.

"Well, mom, I don't know how to say this so I will just come out and say it. This is my husband, Draco Malfoy."

Sue looked stunned at the proclamation. She shook herself out of it and smiled at the man. "Hello Draco. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is wonderful to meet you as well, Mrs. Clearwater. I have wanted to meet you for a long time. Leah has told me many good things about you." Draco spoke after he stepped forward and kissed her hand.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from inside through the open door. "Mom, who is it?" said a male voice. Leah froze recognizing it as her younger brother, Seth.


	2. Part Two

**DRT: **Here's chapter two as you can see. I'm thinking that this story might go longer than what I originally thought. Vote in my poll whether you want this two be only 3-4 chapters (I'll try to make the chapters longer) or go beyond that with chapter length about the same more or less.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight but I do own the plot.

"speech"

_thoughts_

_Read and Review!  
_

* * *

**Last Time on UtPwtP:**

"_It is wonderful to meet you as well, Mrs. Clearwater. I have wanted to meet you for a long time. Leah has told me many good things about you." Draco spoke after he stepped forward and kissed her hand._

_Suddenly, a voice rang out from inside through the open door. "Mom, who is it?" said a male voice. Leah froze recognizing it as her younger brother, Seth. _

* * *

Sue stepped back out of reflex and allowed the Malfoys to look inside the house. Standing in the hallway was a tall and handsome youth with the same dark hair, eyes and skin as his older sister. Leah gasped at the sight of her younger brother who now could pass for her older brother. Her eyes met his and she watched as recognition crossed his face.

"Leah?" Seth asked as he took several steps forward.

"Hi Seth" she replied quietly. She knew he took her leaving hard, harder than she thought he would. Suddenly, the shock was replaced with anger, fierce anger.

"What the hell are you doing here? Now after five years of silence?" he questioned forcefully, glaring at her.

"SETH!" shouted Sue. Leah met the dark gaze with nothing but all of her will power.

"Seth…." Leah started but she trailed off as the gaze became more intense…

"You have no right coming back here after you abandoned us. We've been fine without you and certainly don't need you anymore. So why don't you just go back to where ever you disappeared to and leave us alone" spoke Seth.

Leah stepped forward to try to embrace her brother when she saw the hurt and pain flash across his eyes but he took the same number of steps away from her.

"Screw this. I'm outta here" he sneered spinning on the spot and heading out the back door. Leaving Leah standing there with her arms stretched out. Draco walked over to his wife and wrapped her in a hug.

"Leah, I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what has gotten into him lately" spoke Sue.

"No Mom. He's absolutely right. I have no right to come back here now" replied Leah.

"Do you know where he is going, Mrs. Clearwater?" questioned Draco.

Sue sighed. "Probably to the pack about Leah's return, I would imagine" answered Sue. "And it is Sue, not Mrs. Clearwater, dear."

Leah froze. The pack will not be pleased with that; not pleased at all. It would only be a matter of time….


	3. Part Three

**MTJA:** Hey there. Sorry for the long absence but I had writer's block. I used to be DarkenedRoseThorn but I decided that I needed to make some changes and that included with my pen name. As you can tell, I'm back and am determined to finish this story.

Sorry that this isn't a long chapter but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight but I do own the plot.

"Talking"

_Thoughts / wolf speech  
_

_wolf speech_

* * *

******Last Time on UtPwtP:**

_Sue sighed. "Probably to the pack about Leah's return, I would imagine" answered Sue. "And it is Sue, not Mrs. Clearwater, dear."_

_Leah froze. The pack will not be pleased with that; not pleased at all. It would only be a matter of time…._

* * *

**Seth P.O.V.**

_How dare she come back after walking out on them. They had no word from or about her for five years then she comes back out the of the blue like nothing was wrong. How could Mom accept her back right away? After all the nights that she cried herself to sleep because she was worried and missed her daughter. _

Seth started to shake as his anger got out of control and before he knew it, he was standing on four legs instead of two. _Fan-freaking-tastic. Just what I needed. __Woah, Seth. What's with all the anger dude? __Not now Embry. I'm not in the mood. __Talking always helps Seth. You know that and you also know that you can't phase back until you're calm, so out with it. _The wolf Seth sigh and shook his head. He knew that his friend was right but he didn't want to face the facts. _If you won't talk about whatever got you into this state then show me. You're being worse that Paul when he's in one of his moods. __I resent that, Embry. __But you know that its true dude. _Seth sighed again. _Fine. Is anyone else transformed at the moment?__ Nope, just little ol' me. Now out with it, Clearwater. _Seth focused his mind and called up the memory of Leah's arrival at his home. After Embry had a few minutes to process everything and still hadn't said anything about it, the younger wolf was getting concerned. _Embry? Are you alright? __LEAH'S BACK? _Seth snarled in response to the loud thought. _Sorry dude. But seriously, she came back? Who was the blond guy with her? __Yes and I have no idea. __You do know you're gonna have to tell Sam and the others right? __Yeah, I know. Do you think I can borrow a pair of pants because I don't want to go back home get some. __Sure, dude. Come on over then we can go meet up with the others._

After Embry gave Seth a pair of his pants, the pair of wolves headed to weekly wolf pack bonfire where the wolves, imprints and council were going to be meeting to catch up on matters and just relax. Seth wondered if Leah and the mystery man were going to be there because their mother was a member of the council. "Embry, Seth. About time the two of you got here." They looked over and saw that it was Sam who called out. "Sorry about that, Sam. Something came up." The pair exchanged looks before Seth continued. "Something everyone needs to know about." The effect that that one statement had was instantaneous as everyone sat up straight from their once relaxed positions. "Come over here Seth and tell us what's going on." The young wolf recognized the Alpha command hidden in the statement. He nodded his head and stood before the others as he took a deep breath. Catching Embry's eye, he felt a bit better once his friend smiled at him. Deciding it was best just to get it over with, he dove right in. "Leah's back and she's not alone."

Reactions were quite diverse to Seth's announcement. Some of them were opening and closing their mouths as they stared at him, others were shaking their head and refusing to believe what he said while others were whispering to each other about what her return could mean to the pack and the community as a whole. It was Sam's reaction that Seth was worried about the most because he seemed to have shut down once the words left the young wolf's lips. Emily seemed to notice too, once she got over the news of her cousin's return. "Sam? Are you alright, sweetheart?" The woman grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it with hers. He lifted his head and met her gaze. The Alpha was about to say something when he noticed someone or rather someones standing at the edge of the bonfire. "Leah….."


	4. Author's Note

**Important Author's Note:**

Please go vote in the poll that is on my page because it's going to help decide where I go next

after the chapter I'm currently writing. I could take it several ways, so I'd like your input.

Thank you for your help and let me know if the poll doesn't show up or there's issues.

_**~MTJA~**_


	5. Part Four

**MTJA: **Here's the newest chapter for your pleasure. There's an important author's note at the end of the chapter regarding the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

* * *

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_wolf speech_

* * *

Leah stood on the edge of the bonfire, nervous and a little afraid because she knew firsthand what it was like for them react emotionally. There was no doubt that they would have an emotional reaction to her return because from their perspective, she just disappeared one day without a word. The former shifter couldn't believe that her mother actually talked her into coming here. Though, her mother was backed up by her new son-in-law as well, so it wasn't completely her fault that Leah, excuse the pun, was thrown to the wolves.

_Flashback_

The trio stood there as they watched the boy leave the house. Sue shook her head before gesturing the couple into her kitchen. "Have a seat, you two. Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Without answering her mother, Leah collapsed into the nearest chair, still in shock from the reaction that she got from her younger brother. Her husband smiled compassionately at her and with a squeeze of her hand, turned to his mother-in-law to answer her. "A couple cups of tea would be lovely, Sue. Thank you." The older woman nodded her head then set to work, preparing the kettle and three cups for them to drink out of as well as some cookies to eat. A few minutes later, the kettle went off and Sue poured it into the cups along with the tea leaves. Once their cups were ready, she handed one cup to her daughter then another to the blond.

Leah finally came back to herself when she felt her husband place her cup in her hands. "Thanks Dray." She turned to her mother and flashed her a smile. "Thanks mom. You remembered." She took a sip of her tea and felt herself start to relax a bit then she grabbed one of the cookies. Breaking it in half, she dipped one end of the ginger snap cookies in her tea then ate it. "Leah, I'm really sorry about your brother. I raised him better than that." "No mom. It was my fault for thinking that I could come back without any consequences. I hurt him, I hurt you and I hurt all the others. I'm so, so sorry mom. You didn't deserve that. Not after dad passing away and everything." Her mother simply squeezed her hand. "I understand, baby. What's important is that you've come back home even if it is just for a visit." The couple smiled at each other and Draco nodded at his wife which made Sue raise an eyebrow at the couple. "About that mom. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind having us for at least half a year, because, well I'm pregnant and I want to have my baby where I was born and raised." She couldn't say anything else because her mother had squeezed her in a tight hug once she heard the news. "Of course sweetheart. I would love nothing more than to have the two of you here for that."

After half an hour of talking about the baby and the couple's future child, the talk eventually turned back to Seth and the pack as a whole. "Seth has probably told the others that you're back by now but he left before you could tell him why you're here." As much as she didn't want to, she knew that her mother had a point. "I know, Mom. It's just going to be rough telling the guys given what's happened when I left and even before that." She was most worried about Sam's reaction to her pregnancy. "Babe, I know this is going to be difficult for you but you won't be alone. Plus, you've told me how important all of these people are to you and once they get over the shock, they'll support you." She sighed but nodded her head. Her husband did have a point and as much as she didn't want to admit it, the pack and imprints were family. They deserved to know and to be involved in her child's life though not without close supervision. Once they finished their tea and cookies, the trio cleaned up then got ready to head to the bonfire. Draco held his wife's hand in his and squeezed it every few minutes to let her know that he had meant what he had said.

_End Flashback_

As she stood there on the edge of the bonfire, Leah took a deep breath before moving to where she could be easily seen from where the guys were sitting. It didn't take long either because her movements caught the eye of her ex-boyfriend and cousin-in-law. "Umm…..hello everyone." An awkward silence spread over everyone as they stared in shock at her. Somehow, she just got the feeling that this wasn't going to go the way that she wanted it to and hoped that nothing would happen to her unborn child or husband or mother.

* * *

**MTJA:** So the poll is deadlocked at four votes apiece for Jake coming in later and him being at the bonfire. Obviously, this isn't going to help me write the next chapter. I don't think you can vote again, so **send me a pm with your vote by 11:59pm 4/19/12 **and the choice that has the most votes will be the final decision. If its a tie again, I'll flip a coin to make my choice.


End file.
